world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111514kolenamelnia
04:25 TT: Melnia slowly sidesteps over to Kolena 04:25 TT: "H-Hey" 04:25 AA: "♪♪♪ Hello Meln--Mary. ♪♪♪" Kolena flushes as she catches herself before using Melnia's troll name. 04:27 TT: Melnia's lightens for a moment when Kolena uses the right name. 04:28 TT: "S-So, do you have any ideas with what to do with R-Ryspor?" 04:29 AA: "♪♪♪ Meouet Seems To Believe That Ryspor Will Make It Through This And That Whatever Pains He Must Go Through To Do So Are Necessary To Smoothing The Waters With The People Here. ♪♪♪" 04:30 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suspect She Is Right. ♪ And Not Just Because She Is Experienced In These Matters. ♪ It Makes Sense To Abide By The Dictates Of The Culture Of The World We Are On Unless There Is No Other Option. ♪♪♪" 04:31 TT: "I mean, being painted with solid gold... It l-looks like it hurts a lot..." 04:31 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Suspect It Does. ♪ It Is Unfortunate That He Is Having To Go Through It. ♪♪♪" 04:32 TT: "Maybe I sh-should have taken the coins from him..." 04:32 AA: "♪♪♪ I Think If You Had It Would Be You Who Was Being Painted Now. ♪♪♪" 04:32 TT: "He only took them because he wanted to help me..." 04:32 AA: "♪♪♪ And It Is Likely That You Do Not Have The Endurance He Has Developed From His Time In The Game. ♪♪♪" 04:33 TT: "well, maybe if I told the man what was going on, he would lessen up on the punishment..." 04:33 TT: "O-Or, if I had explained in the first place why he stole, he would understand..." 04:33 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suppose You May Try It. ♪ But I Suspect It Is Still Going To Come Down To Ryspor Having Broken A Taboo Of This World For Personal Gain....or For The Gain Of An Offspring, Which Is Much The Same. ♪♪♪" 04:35 TT: "Geeze... this is all m-my fault isn't it" 04:35 AA: "♪♪♪ No. ♪ I Firmly Believe It Is All His Fault. ♪♪♪" 04:35 AA: "♪♪♪ If I Am To Be Perfectly Honest. ♪♪♪" 04:35 AA: "♪♪♪ If This Were Going To Kill Him I Would Say We Should Intercede, But If It Is Merely A Bit Of Pain And Humiliation Then I Would Say It Was Earned. ♪♪♪" 04:36 AA: "♪♪♪ And May Help To Keep Him From Such Indiscretions In The Future. ♪♪♪" 04:36 TT: "But what if it ~do- does kill him?" 04:37 AA: "♪♪♪ Meouet Does Not Seem To Think That's Likely. ♪ And For Various Reasons I Have Decided To Trust Her Judgment. ♪♪♪" 04:37 AA: "♪♪♪ I Understand That My Own Reasons For This Faith May Not Allay Your Personal Fears. ♪ But She Is A Seer, Apparently, So That Much Should Be Helpful To You. ♪♪♪" 04:38 TT: "Oh... yeah those roles we were given..." 04:39 TT: ((it's like the opposite of the last log we did)) 04:39 AA: Kolena nods. "♪♪♪ They Appear To Have Some Relevance To The Powersets That We Develop As Time Goes By. ♪♪♪" 04:39 TT: "What do you think a Rogue of Light does?" 04:41 AA: Kolena blinks for a moment as if caught off guard, but then clears her throat and starts to speak "♪♪♪ The Discussion I Have Had With Meouet Has Given Me Only An Unclear Picture Of What My Role Will Be. ♪ I Have No Surviving Predecessor In My Class With Which To Consult. ♪ She Has Offered To Research The Matter In The Oracle's Library For Me. ♪♪♪" 04:42 AA: "♪♪♪ If It Is Like A Traditional RPG, I Would Suspect The Role Of A Rogue Involves Acquisition Of Items From Enemies And The Identification And Disarming Of Traps. ♪♪♪" 04:42 TT: "Yeah, I heard there were no surviving heart players either..." 04:43 TT: "Which kind of sucks, since the heart player in their session was my dad" 04:43 AA: "♪♪♪ Hmm. I Did Not Think To Ask About My Aspect. Only My Class. ♪♪♪" 04:43 TT: "And if it is like rpg roles, well I've never heard of a sylph in any game" 04:44 AA: "♪♪♪ Sylphs Are Something Like Fairies, And Tend To Be Associated With The Element Of Air To My Knowledge. ♪ I Am Unsure What They Would Do As A Class. ♪♪♪" 04:44 TT: "I'm a fairy..." 04:44 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps They Are Some Variety Of Caster, If This Game Offers The Option Of Mage-like Roles. ♪♪♪" 04:46 TT: "I cast hearts on people..." 04:46 AA: "♪♪♪ They Do Not Appear In Many Fairy Tales I Am Afraid. ♪ They Were Invented By A Human For The Purposes Of A Satirical Story, And Were Later Used By Human Alchemists As Their Versions Of Spirits Of Air, Like The Salamander, Gnome, And Undine. ♪♪♪" 04:46 TT: "I hope that isnt literal" 04:46 AA: "♪♪♪ However As Human Alchemy Is Fake As Shit, I Do Not Know That Any Of The Details Of It Would Matter. ♪♪♪" 04:46 AA: "♪♪♪ Unless This Game Was Designed By Humans And Used The Concepts For The Purposes Of Filling Out The Class Rosters. ♪♪♪" 04:47 TT: "Wow... You're smart!" 04:47 AA: Kolena blushes. 04:47 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh, Uh....I Just Have Certain Areas Of Expertise, Is All. ♪♪♪" 04:47 TT: "Yeah that's called being smart" 04:47 AA: She looks away in embarrassment. 04:48 TT: "Hmm, a fairy who casts heart... Hey maybe it means like love! Maybe I can be like a fairy who helps people find the people they care about!" 04:49 AA: "♪♪♪ That Seems Like A Reasonable Interpretation To Me. ♪♪♪" 04:50 TT: Her eyes light up. "Yeah, Yeah I can do that!" 04:51 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Glad To Have Helped You Find A Way To Reconcile Your Assigned Role With Your Personal Proclivities Then. ♪♪♪" 04:52 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suppose I Have Not Paid Sufficient Mind To My Aspect, Though, Because I Have Been Thinking So Much Of My Class. ♪♪♪" 04:53 TT: "Well, when you shed light on something, you find the truth, so maybe you can like, take the light from people" 04:54 TT: "And what they shed light on becomes a mystery again" 04:54 TT: "I think I'm better at thinking about love things than light things" 04:55 AA: "♪♪♪ Do You Think It Is As Symbolic As That? ♪♪♪" 04:55 TT: "Well, I don't know" 05:00 AA: "♪♪♪ I Wonder If Any Of The Previous Session's Light Players Survived. ♪ Perhaps I Should Ask Someone. ♪♪♪" 05:00 TT: "Meouet, Kate, and eventually Ryspor, would be a good place to start" 05:01 TT: "Oh speaking of starts, as a start as my role as the heart player. Kolena, may I please be your friend?" 05:02 AA: Kolena blushes. "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Uh. ♪ You....Want To Be My Friend? ♪♪♪" She sounds genuinely confused. 05:04 TT: "Yeah, you're super smart, and nice, and cool. You helped me figure out what being a heart player means, and you helped me with discovering my dad's death" 05:04 TT: "You do everything you can to help everyone, and that means that I would be hnored to be your friend!" 05:06 AA: "♪♪♪ I Think You Are Seeing More Good In Me Than There Actually Is. ♪ But I Will Not Refuse Your Offer, Mary. ♪♪♪" 05:10 TT: "I think you see more bad in you then there actually is" 05:17 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Not So Much Bad That I See In Myself As That I Do Not Think My Positive Qualities Are As Positive As You Seem To. ♪ But I Will Not Argue The Point. ♪♪♪" 05:21 AA: "♪♪♪ We Can Be Friends. ♪ I Have To Admit That I Do Not Really Have That Many Friends Though, So I Am Not Sure If I Will Be Up To The Task. ♪♪♪" 05:21 AA: "♪♪♪ You May Have To Be Patient With Me. ♪♪♪" 05:22 TT: "Of course!" 05:31 TT: "I'm very glad that I g-get to be your friend Kolena, if you ever need my advice, or help with anything, don't hesitate to ask!" 05:32 AA: "♪♪♪ Very Well. ♪ I Make The Same Offer To You. ♪ Though I Do Not Know What Sort Of Advice I Could Grant Outside Of The Context Of Fairy Tales. ♪♪♪" 05:33 TT: "I'm going to talk to the mechanic guy, m-maybe I could get him to understand things" 05:33 AA: "♪♪♪ 8bit? ♪♪♪" 05:33 AA: "♪♪♪ I Thought His Expertise Was More In The Realm Of Software Than Hardware. ♪♪♪" 05:34 TT: "no, the guy painting my father g-gold, who is 8bit?" 05:34 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh, I Am Sorry, You Meant The Puppetmaster. ♪♪♪" 05:34 AA: "♪♪♪ 8bit Is Vyllen. ♪ I Apologize, I Should Not Assume Everyone Knows My Nicknames For People. ♪♪♪" 05:35 TT: "Oh, ill make a note of that, talk to you later Kolena!" 05:35 AA: "♪♪♪ Talk To You Later, Mary. ♪♪♪"